


Nighttime Perfection

by Willow_Angel



Series: Just The Little Things [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Dark, Love, M/M, Moon, Night, Perfect, Perfect Moment, Septiplier - Freeform, Stars, confess, perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What happens in the dark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys, I'mma back!
> 
> Yeah, I don't really like this one, I've scrapped it twice :\  
> Another number prompt from my mate Tayne this time, who gave me 29: "Dark". It took me three tries to get this one. Sorry if it sucks.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy (to some degree)~ :D

What happens in the dark?

Emotions run high – the emotions that one just cannot express during the day. You get the chance to clear your mind. To feel the emotions you may have chosen to hide from people during the day, where everyone is free to judge you.

(Yeah, yeah, I know what you’re thinking. _Get your mind out of the gutter_ , you sick person.)

 

This night, when all was still and silent, with stars twinkling and the moon shining, Jack and Mark lay side by side in the park, staring up at the sky. Their hands were clasped together between them as they lay in comfortable silence.

Jack turned his head to look at Mark, and when Mark noticed this, he too turned his head to look at his partner. They stared into each other’s eyes for a while, smiling gently, with no real need for words.

Jack smiled and lifted their hands as he moved closer to Mark, who released Jack’s hand from his own and put his arm around Jack’s shoulders, pulling him close. Jack rested his head on Mark’s shoulder and sighed happily, once again looking up at the perfection of the sky that night.

The air was warm, with a gentle breeze – another thing to add to the perfection.

“I love you, Mark,” Jack mumbled into Mark’s shoulder. “I love you. So much.”

Mark chuckled, and gently squeezed Jack’s shoulders. “I love you too, Jack,” he replied, and turned to gently press a kiss into his boyfriend’s hair. “More than anything.”

So the two just lay their, silently expressing their love for each other through simple and innocent touches.

The night was perfect.

Just like their love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ^~^


End file.
